


Finger Food

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, tag to 11.10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 'smiting sickness' take with Misha Collins, Jensen sets his heart on a finger but it's certainly not that of the actor he's having the scene with!</p><p>(This is the first fic I have ever written about real persons. There's no intent to offend. It's just make-believe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

While Jensen recited his lines in a back and forth with the hovering Collins, he had the urge to roll his eyes at this latest pearl of creativity the writers had come up with. 'Smiting sickness' of all things!

When Misha gave him the finger, not literally of course, but to offer to take his temperature, Jensen's reaction was more real than in character.  
They'd had to repeat the fucking scene ten times because of the other man's attempts to be funny. In one take, he'd even managed to stick his finger in Jensen's mouth, and Jensen had manfully squashed down the urge to clamp his teeth over it and bite the damn thing off.

 

Jensen mentally substituted Jared for the leering actor in front of him.  
If it had been Jared slipping his finger into Jensen's mouth, the reaction would have been very different. He'd have accepted his lover's long digit, cupping his tongue around it and sucking blissfully.  
Well, maybe not, he amended. At least not in front of the cameras, but now that the image had impressed itself on his mind, he'd later reserve the right to lick each and every one of Jared's fingers and include his long slim toes in the deal too.

 

As soon as the director shouted cut, Jensen drew away from Collins before the other man had time to latch on to him. The older actor was always looking for ways to make himself out as being Jensen's best pal.  
Jensen had nipped that in the bud years ago, but it seemed Misha still hadn't got the message and now Jensen just ignored him. Until he was forced to work with the man, there was no point in making matters worse by bitching at him when there were people around.

 

That had been the last take of the morning and Jensen hurried off to his trailer.  
He'd left Jared back in their apartment snuggled up in bed, while he'd gotten ready for work. The younger man had the morning off, his scenes scheduled for the afternoon, but he'd mumbled sleepily that he'd come in early to have lunch with Jensen on set. 

Even after all this time, Jensen still felt his heart flutter at the thought of his beautiful lover.  
They'd shared everything these past years, the good and the bad, their bodies and their souls, yet he still got hard like a horny teen every time Jared was near, and even when he wasn't, Jensen added ruefully, memory of the times when work or bearding duties had kept them apart.

 

He yanked open the door to be greeted by Jared's luminous smile. “Hey. The scene go okay?”  
Jared was never quite sure how Jensen would walk through the door after a take, his attitude could range from ecstatic because of a triumphant recitation, to anger or frustration for one that had used up innumerable takes and still hadn't satisfied the older man's creative benchmark.

“Put your finger in my mouth,” Jensen replied flatly, leaving Jared to gawk at him.  
“What..!”  
He took a step forward, closing the door behind him with a backward kick of his foot and catching hold of Jared's hand.  
“Put your finger in my mouth! “ he repeated, his cock encouraging the words with an approving twitch.

"Uh, okay, “ Jared replied, wondering just what the hell had been going on to find himself greeted by a Jensen who wanted to eat his finger instead of the food he'd foraged from the mobile restaurant on set.

But when Jensen's tongue curled around it, encasing his index finger in the soft enclosure of his lover's mouth, Jared stopped debating the whys or the wherefores of Jensen's behaviour, his eyes fixed on the green ones staring back at him, hungry yes, but not for food.  
Jared swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat.  
How was it possible that the intensity of their relationship hadn't worn off yet. If anything the love between them grew exponentially stronger with the passing of time.

Sometimes Jared wondered if a portion of character bleed had seeped through from Sam and Dean into their real lives, only with the added bond of sex to cement it even stronger.  
Jared didn't have answers, and as Jensen sucked lasciviously on his finger the questions fell away, and only he and Jensen existed, eyes locked together.

Jensen gently took the finger from his mouth and replaced it with Jared's lips, pulling his head down and drinking in the essence of his lover.  
His hands dropped to Jared's waist, drawing their hips impossibly close until their cocks rubbed pleasurably against each other through the cotton of their jeans.

 

Later when both were sprawled on the couch still fully clothed except for their exposed cocks, basking in the euphoric afterglow of a reciprocal hand-job, Jared couldn't hold back his curiosity.  
“Dude, Not that I'm complaining. But what the hell was that about?”

Jensen grinned then, now that his good humour had returned in full.  
“I had a scene with Collins where he had to hold up a finger and offer to take my temperature, but the moron kept trying to stick it in my mouth. So I figured I did need a finger, but definitely not his!”

Jared couldn't help the toothy smile that curved his lips.  
“ Enough, man!” he baulked, raising a hand. “We still gotta eat, and Misha sticking a finger or anything else in you kinda makes me wanna puke, and if I really got to, I'd rather do it on a full stomach.  
Jensen rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I think you love food more that me!”

Jared got up, grabbed one of the covered dishes and brought it over to the couch. He opened it, dipped his finger in the potato mash it contained and brought it to Jensen's lips. 

“Suck on that, “ Jared teased. “I think I'm gonna have to add finger feeding you to my kink list.”  
Jensen's lips opened to receive the dollop of food, licking at it until Jared's finger was bare.  
“If you don't I will,” Jensen grinned back. 

Jared huffed and prepared another fingerfull. 

The end


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind of11.10 counter tag to the Js one. Dean and Sam. Gen

Dean slapped away the poking digit.  
Nobody was putting a finger in any of his orifices unless it was for pleasurable reasons, certainly not to take his temperature!  
Then Castiel's personal hygiene wasn't to be trusted. He didn't shower or change his clothes, he just kind of laundered himself with his angel mojo. 

What was this shit anyway, Dean wondered, still nauseous from all his puking. Smiting sickness! According to Castiel it was the angel equivalent of a nuke!  
Whatever! Dean had never come across it before and he'd been in the vicinity of plenty of angel meltdowns.

However, Castiel had volunteered to investigate the outcome of Amara's little fight, so that left Dean to get out of range of the blast and go round up his baby brother.

 

“Sam, Sammy!“ Dean's deep voice reverberated through the bunker as he stalked the rooms, their very emptiness causing a feeling of dread to fill him.  
If Sam had gone off on one of his solo crusades without waiting for him, Dean was gonna shake the little shit until his girly hair curled into ringlets!

 

“Crowley! Where's Sam?” he demanded over the phone, his tone holding none of the respect an ordinary human might have used while speaking to the king of hell himself, but then Dean was no ordinary human. Humans didn't die and be resurrected over and over like both Winchesters had.

“Ringlets, it's gonna be,“ Dean cursed as he absorbed Crowley's words and committed to memory the demon's instructions on how to get into hell, complete with singing password which, Dean growled, Crowley was all too happy to insist he'd have to give to get through the door!

 

The Impala ate up the miles as Dean launched her towards what Crowley had assured him was a hell-gate.  
“Sammy was in Hell with Lucifer.” The phrase repeated itself in his head over and over as he drove and each time the worry for his little brother increased.

Why, why why, did Sam have to launch himself into shark-filled waters without waiting for him. But even as he formulated the question, Dean already had the answer.  
Sam was trying to keep him safe, preferring to sacrifice himself rather than let Dean put himself in danger, but two could play at that game.  
The next time his baby brother even hinted he was going to do something foolish, Dean would chain him up in their handy dungeon until he saw sense!

 

At the door-keeper's insistence, he warbled out the song feeling like a complete idiot. Couldn't the demon have chosen some Black Sabbath or Metallica, more in keeping with a demon's status than this!

What he was forced to do to save his brother, Dean grunted while the door was opened by a handsome woman.

“My name's Billie,” she offered and Dean immediately bristled. She was the reaper Sam had told him about.  
“Sam told me you want to kill us.” he dead-panned.  
“Na. Just to make sure when you die, you stay dead!” she precised.  
Dean bit back the retort on the tip of his tongue. He wasn't here to argue with a reaper.

 

When Lucifer yanked him into the faux-Cage, Dean's eyes were all for Sam.  
His brother was on the floor, blood staining his face and Dean's vision narrowed to include only him, rushing over to hold and comfort his sibling.  
He knew he should feel fear at being in such close quarters with Lucifer but he didn't. All his attention was focused on his baby brother.

If this was going to be the Winchester brothers' last stand, Dean was okay with it.  
All he'd ever hoped for was to go out alongside Sam, entwined together when death took them, and going by their current situation, it seemed that was exactly how it would go down, unless of course, Crowley's witch-collar really worked and Rowena came through with the spell without pulling a rabbit out of her very well-stocked hat and dashing their hopes!

As all of the brothers' attentions were addressed to each other, neither noticed Lucifer's private little session with Castiel, and when the conclusion of Rowena's spell happened to coincide with the exact moment of Castiel's incredible and unseen acceptance of Lucifer's request to use Jimmy's body as a vessel, the Winchesters were unaware of what had actually happened.

Lucifer was free and had a vessel. But for how long could Jimmy's body resist until Lucifer needed a new host. Naturally, Lucifer would gravitate towards Sam, his perfect vessel, so if Dean believed his baby brother was out of danger from the devil, and 'only' Amara was on their agenda, he'd have a rude awakening, and just maybe that dungeon would see some Sammy action!

The end


End file.
